


me fabrico in corazón de piedra

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Lone Wolf ending, M/M, an au inspired by the lone wolf ending, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Daniel gets Sean back. Even if he has to commission him.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	me fabrico in corazón de piedra

**Author's Note:**

> god fucking BLESS the people who put spanish subtitles on songs. title from: dionysos ft. olivia ruiz- tais-toi mon coeur

Daniel squinted against the sun's glare. He brought his hand up to shield his eyes. He looked around. The desert was sprawled out all around him. He looked out into the distance thoughtfully. He could start walking. Just walk and walk until he was tired. But this wasn't the right time. He turned around and started walking. 

There was a figure up ahead. They were sitting on a rock and hunched over. Daniel squinted. He grinned. 'Sean!' Daniel broke into a run. He staggered into a stop in front of Sean with a grin. Sean looked up and smiled. Daniel's grin widened. He stepped forward and Sean curled an arm around him, hand cradling his head. Daniel laid his head on Sean's shoulder. His eyes fluttered shut. Sean let go and Daniel stepped back, still grinning. He sat down on the rock beside Sean. He took Sean's arm and curled it around his shoulders. 

'I need that arm, _enano_ ,' Sean said amused. 

'I need it more,' Daniel declared. Sean shook his head with a smile. He went back to what he was doing. Daniel looked down at Sean's lap. It was an open sketchbook and Sean went back to drawing. Daniel looked at him. He blinked. Daniel stared up at his ceiling. He pressed his hands onto his eyes. The sun on Sean's face. The weight, the warmth of his hand. His smile. That dream. That fucking dream. He let his hands fall to look at the ceiling. 

There was a flash. Daniel scowled. He looked at his phone. It was flashing. He rolled his eyes but picked it up. There was a one message. _< < finished it _ He swallowed. Daniel looked at the bedside table, eyes catching on the tiny black box. Fuck, his chest ached. He picked it up and opened it. He touched the eyepatch. He clenched his jaw. They better have him or he'll crush them. He closed it and it clicked shut. He put it back on the bedside table. 

He got out of the bed then went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a shower and dressed. He pocketed his phone. He pocketed the tiny box and his phone then put on his jacket. Daniel picked up his messenger bag and pulled it down his chest. He closed his door then went to the elevator. He gave his room key to the receptionist. He went out. He spent minutes walking to the place. This was the fancier part of the city but he didn't even bother looking at anything. 

He finally stopped in front of a white building. _KJ ART_ shone on pink neon. It was the place he could get him. He went it, pushing the glass door open. The foyer walls were in dark blue with ads framed by white lights. He walked to the reception desk. The receptionist looked up at him. Daniel reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. He put it down of the desk then slid it forward. 

The receptionist took it. They looked at it, put it down and reached for the phone, dialing the number. They spoke quietly into the receiver. They put it down. The receptionist looked back up at Daniel. 'Pygmalion gazing at a slab of marble, first floor,' they said. Daniel nodded then walked away. He went up. 

The floor was in white and there were sculptures spread throughout it. Daniel went around the room, looking at them and reading the plaques. He found the one he was looking for and waited. It was as its name said. A man looking at slab of marble. There were carving tools in his hand and around him. He had heard about this place from one of his colleagues. They provided a wide ranges of services. Making art, procuring art, forging art. The last one was what Daniel was looking forward to. 

Minutes later, there was a clicking of shoes coming towards him and woman in a simple white suit came to stand beside him. 'Wolf cub?' she said quietly. Daniel nodded. It hurt to hear that from someone else but it was necessary. 'Please follow me,' she murmured. She turned and slowly walked away. Daniel followed. She walked to a door and opened it, gesturing for him to go first. Daniel looked at her suspiciously but walked forward. This place was darker than the gallery. He could hear her heels click towards him then the door clicked shut. He stiffened but waited. 

The woman walked past him and forward. Daniel followed. They walked deeper and deeper into the building until they reached a door. The woman opened it and Daniel went into the room. He gasped, eyes widened. There was a table in the room and on it laid Sean. Daniel ran across the room to stand beside it. He curled his hand around Sean's cheek. It felt soft and solid and warm. Daniel leaned down to pressed his forehead against Sean's. 

Daniel's breath hitched and his hands were shaking. He closed his eyes. He couldn't cry here. He straightened, knuckles on Sean's cheek. The woman had walked across the room and was standing in front of him. Daniel shrugged off his bag and opened it. He took out a paper bag and tossed it. The woman caught it easily. She opened it. There stacks and stacks of bills. 'I need to check these, please wait.' Daniel didn’t bother nodding. 

There was a clicking of her heels but he didn't look at her. Daniel was looking down at Sean. He leaned down to lay his head on Sean's shoulder. Daniel sighed, eyes fluttering close. He spent minutes wondering at Sean, tracing Sean's features with a fingertip and running his fingertips through Sean's hair. Sean was wearing white shirt and jeans. 

'Received the payment,' the woman said. Daniel blinked and looked at here. 'Ready for activation,' she continued. Daniel straightened, keeping his knuckles on Sean's cheek. 'Wake him up.'

Daniel looked down at Sean. 'Wake up, Sean.' He could hear a quiet hum and Sean's eyes opened. Daniel's breath hitched. Sean was looking up at him. He rolled over to set his hands on the table and sat up. 'Sean?' Sean blinked. 'Sean? Do know who I am?' 

Sean looked confused then thoughtful. 'You're-' he frowned, 'Daniel.' Daniel's shoulders sagged and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around him. He shakily sighed into Sean's ear. He stepped back, letting go to put his hands on Sean's shoulders. 'Do you know who you are?' Sean nodded. 

'I'm Sean Diaz,' Sean answered. Daniel smiled tearfully. 

'Do you know who I am?' 

'You're Daniel Diaz. You’re my brother.' Daniel stepped forward and bowed his head. Sean curled his hand around the back of his head, cradling it. 

'I'm so happy you're here,' Daniel whispered. He let go and stepped back. He turned to look at the woman with a glare. 'If something goes wrong with him, you and everybody here will get it,' Daniel said intently. 

'Understand,' the woman replied, 'if there's anything wrong with him please come to us. We might be able to help and we can avoid conflict.' She walked to the table and lifted up a small bag. Daniel glared at it while Sean looked at it confused. 'A manual,' the woman explained. Daniel took it. He looked at Sean. 

'Come on,' he said gently. Daniel held out his hand and Sean took it. Daniel pulled lightly and Sean stepped down from the table to step closer. The woman went to the door, Daniel and Sean following. She led them down the darker hallway and back into the gallery. Daniel kept walking, down the stairs and into the street. He led Sean down through the streets until they reached the hotel.

Daniel went to receptionist to pick his room key and after getting it, tugged Sean away. They got into the elevator. Daniel waited impatiently for it to reach his floor. The doors opened. Daniel quickly got out. He went to his room, quickly unlocking the door and getting in. When the door clicked shut, he turned to Sean. He let go of his hand to cradle his face. Daniel looked at taking Sean's face hungrily, taking it all in. 

Sean wrapped his hands around Daniel's wrists. Daniel leaned down to rest his forehead against Sean's. He was taller than Sean now and older too but that was okay. He had Sean back. 'I love you,' he whispered. Sean blinked. 

'I love you too, Daniel,' Sean answered. Daniel shakily sighed, shoulders sagging. He pulled Sean in for a hug, resting his chin on Sean's shoulder. He was home. 'We'll get out of here. Find a place for just you and me.' He let go and stepped back sit on the bed. Daniel looked up Sean. 'Sit down,' he ordered. Sean sat down next to him, looking at him. 'You aren't real,' Daniel said, Sean nodded, 'but you could be.'

'I'll teach you,' Daniel continued, 'I'll teach you how act and talk. _Enano_ , sometimes you'll call me _enano_.' He put his arm around Sean, hand on Sean's back. He let himself fall on his side. Sean followed. Daniel stared at Sean's face then leaned in to kiss Sean's forehead. 'You’re here and that's all that matters. I love you. I'm so happy that I can have you again.'

Sean blinked. 'I love you too, _enano_.'

Daniel smiled tearfully. 'Go to sleep. We're leaving the first thing in morning.' Sean closed his eyes. Daniel touched his cheek with his fingertips. A cabin in the woods. That sounded good. Daniel stared at Sean's face until his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep.


End file.
